


Would this be a Dream or a Nightmare?

by Walle13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walle13/pseuds/Walle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you'll get when you click a unlabled web link. Maybe getting set to the world of Hetalia? And things couldn't be worse... Rated T for languge and events later on.</p>
<p>Also, this is a work beetween two writers: me (Walle13) and Unseen Fears (on FanFiction) who isn`t registrated here (yet, at least xD ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would this be a Dream or a Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, you are actually reading this. I see...  
> Hm... xDD Anyway, as noted in the summary, this is a work beetween two writers (or, a writer and me, at least... xD): Unseen Fears (feel free to check her profile on FanFiction: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3894746/Unseen-Fears) and me~ x3  
> We both hope you will enjoy the story! x3

_"Where is the border between good and bad? A dream and a nightmare?_

_Some say it`s usually too thin for us to see. Some say there isn't any..."_

**Unseen Fears` P.O.V.:**

I sat in my living room with the sun just starting to set. The music poured from my computer while I did the usual. I browsed Tumblr, looked at art on deviantART, role playing on whatever site I happen to be using that day, watched a show on Netflix, and eventually got around to doing my homework. Well little I did of it. The song  _Route Sphere_  started to play as I heard an all too familiar sound telling me that someone had messaged me over Skype. I wondered if it was my one friend from school who spent the last hour fangirling over Black Butler with me, which may or may not have been one of the most unproductive hours I've spent in my life. I looked at username and realized it Walle, someone who I chatted with everyday. Well, not everyday because we often missed each other due to the seven hour time difference. I clicked on the Skype symbol sitting in the toolbar of my computer.

**Walle13:**  Hi, dudette! :P

**Unseen Fears:**  Hey! What's up?  
 **Walle13:**  Ah~ Nothing much~ I just think I need to get a life. xD You? :D  
 **Unseen Fears:**  Ah, so I'm not the only one here?  
 **Walle13:**  Nope. Not at all. xDD  
 **Unseen Fears:**  Good. Good.  
 **Walle13:**  xDD Isn`t it? xD  
 **Unseen Fears:**  Yes, yes. Trying to think. What was I going to say?

**Walle13** : Eh... I am so awesome that you cannot believe it? :P xDD

**Unseen Fears:**  XD I doubt I was going to say say that.  
 **Walle13:**  xDD What a pity. xD Oh, nevermind, we all know it`s true, anyway.. xD  
 **Unseen Fears:**  Yes. THat's why I didn't bother mentioning it. Why bother mentioning a fact that we both already know? XD  
 **Walle13:**  xD Well, to be Captain Obvious! xD I personally love to troll people with that. xD

**Unseen Fears:** XD

**Walle13:** xDD No matter if in RL or on the internet. xDD

**Unseen Fears:** XD Oh course! **  
Walle13:** xDD One of awesome things an awesome dude or dudette needs to do~ xD

**Unseen Fears:**  Now, onto other topics at hand.

**Walle13:**  What topics? :o xD

**Unseen Fears:** Hm, let me see..

**Walle13:**  Eh... Okay... I guess... xD

**Unseen Fears:** Sorry. I have a bad memory. I can't believe I'd forgotten. I guess it's not that important.

**Walle13:** xDD It`s okay. xDD  
 **Walle13:** Say, now that you mentioned memories and thingies and stuff, I remembered founding... something.. I just bookmarked it because I had no time too see it yesterday. xD Do you wanna the link for it? :D  
 **Unseen Fears:**  Tell me it's a real download of SBURB Beta! Not that fake from a few weeks back that blew up on Tumblr. Just tell me it is!

****

  
** Walle13`s P.O. ** ** V.: **  


I stared at my laptop's monitor wondering why am I still here, why don't I have a life and why am I so weird. Luckily, I knew answer for all of this questions. I was still there because I am crazy, I don't have a life because of the first question, and I so weird because I am awesome. I hope.

It was already about 1 AM. The next day I had school, and I didn't mean nor want to get off the computer the next 2 hours at least. I needed my... Computer-time-fun. I was chatting with Unseen, a dudette who wasn't really affected with my (often) annoyingess. And things had become more "interesting" when she said something about "serious topics" and stuff. Didn't she know I almost CANNOT be serious? Seriously. And, as she replied to that, she said she had forgotten what she wanted to say. Of course. Well, it happens to me a lot, too. It`s not like I can complain about her... or about me... Now, that is a fun thought: "Complain to life that I am forgetful" I should try that. I didn't think it was possible, but... You never know, right? And, even if Unseen didn`t remember what she wanted to tell me, she remembered me about whole thing I found. "The link" as I call it. I tend to give things mysterious names and think off mysterious stories about them to make my life more interesting. Or, something that I should call life, since I don't have on. Heh. Well, what would the world be if everyone had a life? Right? Now, back on the link. The weird thing about it is that I don't really even remember where did I found it... Maybe on Tumblr or on some web-site? But... no... I... didn`t. It`s like it awaited me on Google, ready to search strange stuff it hides after I press enter. But, I didn't press it. It`s not like I didn't want. I didn't had time. Which is quite ironically 'cause, as I already mentioned, I don't have a life. Oh, well. Now time to see which secrets it hides...  
I wrote that link on Google, quickly sent it to Unseen and finally pressed enter...

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say much about it, I guess...  
> But, don`t worry. This chapter is a bit short because it`s the... Well, beggining and stuff~ xD  
> Okay, I will stop talking now, but please come for the next chapter soon! Oh, and review, please, too! (Or... Whatever you do here.... xDD)
> 
> Bye! :D


End file.
